makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger 2/Roadblock
The Roadblock Story is the Story Mode of Calamity Trigger 2. Plot The Infamous Arsonist have begun interfering with time and begin to alter history at the beginning with his reign of terror. As a result, Doctor Snached manage to create a warrior to save the neutral order, The Avatar Player. The player's main mission is to repair the neutral order and stop the Infamous Arsonist inside "Chrom City", by reunite the heroes and villains of the timeline. Chrom City Chrom City is the base of operations of the Avatar Player. This is where the main operation of traveling the dimension and stopping the Infamous Arsonist. However, the Infamous Arsonist blocked most of the area with Roadblock, so that need to be repair the city be fixing the neutral order. *Part 1 - Street Zone *Part 2 - Town Zone *Part 3 - Shopping Zone *Part 4 - *Part 5 - *Part 6 - *Part 7 - *Part 8 - *Part 9 - The Tower of Chrom (Final Level) Relationship When unite a character, there each have a relationship with other special characters and can effort the pairing in the battle. Each ranking are shown here: *Juicy (Lovely) *Sweet (Good) *Bitter (Bad) *Sour (Disaster) Ally *Steven Star **Juicy ***Fiona Blazela ***Patricia the Shuck ***Layla the FoxShunk ***Steven Jr ***Jack Majikina ***Micani ***Ralph Star ***Steven III ***Winnie Star ***Bruce Shador ***Rosa Star **Sweet ***Joseph D. Francis ***Cyclone ***Tom Smith ***Phillip Dendsuki ***Roxie Nickels ***Eric Erdbeere ***Marco Mirolli ***Elizabeth Valentine ***Wally Ryan ***Gingka Storm ***Unknown Lester ***Dean Brawl ***Jack the Hedgehog ***Agito90 **Bitter ***Bruce BlazeStar ***Danny Stardrop ***Explander ***Clawer ***Vegus ***Dreaded Z ***Anti-Steven Jr. **Sour ***Richer Blazela ***Jacker ***Anti-Steven *Fiona Blazela *Joseph D. Francis **Juicy ***Cyclone ***Elizabeth Valentine ***Thomas H. Francis **Sweet ***Steven Star ***Phillip Dendsuki ***Tom Smith ***Roxie Nickels **Bitter ***Explander ***Clawer **Sour ***Jacker ***Anti-Steven *Cyclone **Juicy ***Joseph D. Francis ***Roxie Nickels **Sweet ***Steven Star ***Phillip Dendsuki ***Elizabeth Vaneltine ***Tom Smith ***Moondust ***Daniel Toshida **Bitter ***Explander ***Jacker **Sour ***Clawer ***Anti-Steven *Tom Smith *Phillips Dendsuki *Roxie Nickels *Elizabeth Valentine *Eric Erdbeere *Marco Mirolli *Wally Ryan *Jason Mitchell *Billy Bobs *Bruce BlazeStar *Thomas H. Francis *Shad Irvin *Max Waker *Lloyd Arcs *Lucas Windblade **Juicy ***Thomas H. Francis **Sweet ***Bruce BlazeStar ***Shad Irvin ***Max Waker ***Lloyd Arcs ***Nunchuck Dude ***Venis **Bitter ***Eddy Feast **Sour ***Jean Hunter ***Conner Jigsaw *Nunchuck Dude *Kenchia **Juicy ***Bruce BlazeStar **Sweet ***Venis ***Chiara ***Marton **Bitter ***Elisa Lostness ***Dimirit Blade ***Maxwell Sins **Sour ***Cyber Joker Arcana Knight *Arale Norimaki *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Layla the FoxSkunk *Andrew Stardrop **Juicy ***Bruce BlazeStar ***Danny Stardrop ***Shinjiro Iron **Sweet ***Robert Young ***Londen Donnel ***Oscar South **Bitter ***Ultimate Blade **Sour ***Vegas von Bluster *Oscar South *Starla *Venis **Juicy ***Chiara ***Marton ***John ***Steven Star ***Fiona Blazela **Sweet ***Robo ***Arale Norimaki ***Athena Asamiya ***Lucas Windblade ***Stockgil ***John Mitchell ***Agito90 ***Shen Woo ***Steven Jr. ***Ruby Rose ***Fio Germi **Bitter ***Vegus ***Tremor ***Ninon Beart **Sour ***Anti-Steven *Chiara *Marton *Donato Strange *Peter Dunbar *Razor Blazefire *Justin Sawday *Raphael Star *Hei Kazama *Yang *Charles Vesa *Toshi Yoshida *Young Cricket *Athena Asamiya *Wasp Gamelon *Jessie Abyss *Steve Smith *Crow Anarchy *Wiz Banana **Juicy ***Crow Anarchy **Sweet ***Proyhas Warrior ***Vambre Warrior **Bitter ***Black the Hedgehog ***Jessie Abyss ***Charles Vesa ***Justin Sawday ***Steven III **Sour ***Flint Genesis *Dee Dee II *Black the Hedgehog *Shiro Ink *Kuro Ink *Sam (Totally Spies!) *Steve Caraway *Jim Homicide *Fio Germi *Bret Astronoamov *Steven Jr. *Jack Majikina *Dean Brawl **Juicy ***Brie May ***Devin Explosion ***Tank Miles ***Paul the Merchant **Sweet ***Steven Star ***Lita Magic ***Jessica Blood ***Pearl White ***Steel ***Luna Fey ***Jaguar Falaties ***Shawn/Voltage ***Fear the Ripper ***Razor Blazefire ***Snow Fairy ***Misty Felix ***Carlito Crunch ***Spike Grass ***Toxic McLovin ***Solid Mercer ***Mad Light ***Kizer Genesis **Bitter ***Pure Brachion ***Victor Motors ***Cyber Joker Arcana Knight ***Claymore Burner **Sour ***Dreaded Z ***Death Wish ***Marx Death *Brie May *Devin Explosion *Tank Miles *Lita Magic *Jessica Blood *Pearl White *Steel *Luna Fey *Fear the Ripper **Juicy ***Christian Lead **Sweet ***Dean Brawl ***Shawn/Voltage **Bitter ***PC Justice ***Duke McFucy **Sour ***Cyber Joker Arcana Knight *Christian Lead **Juicy ***Fear the Ripper **Sweet ***Dean Brawl ***Shawn/Voltage **Bitter ***PC Justice ***Duke McFucy **Sour ***Cyber Joker Arcana Knight *Jaguar Fatales *Shind Hasahi *Ronald Gat **Juicy ***Eddy Steele **Sweet ***Stockny Gat ***Giovanna Gat **Bitter ***Black the Hedgehog ***Jessie Abyss ***Charles Vesa ***Justin Sawday **Sour ***Steven III ***Richter Blazela *Eddy Steele *Jacob Marks *Gingka Storm *Hawk the Thief *Kung Jin *Max (Gallade) **Juicy ***Toshi Yoshida ***Jeff Fischer **Sweet ***Gingka Storm ***Steve Smith ***Hawk the Thief ***Kung Jin **Bitter ***Yuya Heiwa ***Belowski Ao ***Rupert Charming ***Zachary Phillips **Sour ***Octavia Baxter ***Troy Hancork ***Tobias *Jeff Fischer *Bones *Danny Star *Joseph Belmont *Joel Anarchy *Ashley **Juicy ***Young Cricket **Sweet ***Stockgil ***Elisa Lostness ***Gingka Storm ***Leo Irvin ***Steve Smith ***Hawk the Thief **Bitter ***Shind Hasadi **Sour ***Anti-Steven *Mark Freeman *TJ Friday **Juicy ***Octavia Baxter ***Zachary Phillips ***Mark Freeman ***Zuma the Large ***Toby **Sweet ***Yuya Heiwa ***Rupert Charming ***Moondust ***Kizer Genesis ***Reira Akada ***Nergal Jr. ***Wilson Carl Jones ***Joey Crawler ***Nastation **Bitter ***Tri-Borg ***Yuri Manga ***PC Justice **Sour ***Black Friday *Wild Wolf (Terry Bogard) *Mettaton *Angelo Punk *Shawn/Voltage *Yugo *Yuya Heiwa/Berserk Yuya **Juicy ***Samantha Appleton ***Belowski Ao ***Yuri Manga ***Reira Akada ***W. B. Gaster ***Kishi Appleton ***Faith **Sweet ***Rupert Charming ***Alex Winter ***Zachary Phillip ***Daniel Toshida ***Llewellyn Travis ***Hector Ahrbams ***Octavia Baxter ***Moondust ***Kizer Genesis ***Zuma the Large ***Eddy Feast ***Nergal Jr. **Bitter ***Troy Hancork ***Enoki Shigeru ***Tri-Borg ***Zeke Phillip **Sour ***Flint Genesis ***Anti-Steven ***Kaibaman *Belowski Ao **Juicy ***Yuya Heiwa ***Yuri Manga **Sweet ***Samantha Appleton ***Kishi Appleton ***Reira Akada **Bitter ***Daniel Toshida **Sour ***Kaibaman *Rupert Charming **Juicy ***Tanya Riley ***Zachary Philips ***Octavia Baxter ***Daniel Toshida ***Reira Akada ***Cinderella Charming **Sweet ***Yuya Heiwa ***Alex Winters ***Lewellyn Travis ***Hector Abrham ***Troy Hancork ***Kizer Genesis ***Moondust ***Zuma the Large ***TJ Friday ***Dark Angel ***Eddy Feast ***Nergal Jr. ***Toby **Bitter ***Cyber Joker Arcana Knight ***Armaldo Ramos ***PC Justice **Sour ***Enoki Shigeru ***Leo Irvin ***Silver Heart Charming *Alex Winter *Samantha Appleton *Tanya Riley *Zachary Phillips *Daniel Toshida *Moondust **Juicy ***Shind Hasabi **Sweet ***Cyclone ***Yuya Heiwa ***Rupert Charming ***Zachary Phillips ***Kizer Genesis ***Zuma the Large ***Reira Akada ***Nergal Jr. **Bitter ***Jim Homicide ***PC Justice **Sour ***Jokester ***Flint Genesis ***Tri-Borg ***Dark Angel ***Anti-Steven *Zuma the Large *Reira Akada **Juicy ***Yuya Heiwa ***Rupert Charming ***Zuma the Large ***Lewis **Sweet ***Samantha Appleton ***Zachary Phillips ***Kizer Genesis ***Moondust ***TJ Friday ***Nergal Jr. ***Eddy Feast ***Joey Wheeler ***Wilson Carl Jones ***Slash Master ***Toby ***Shiro Ink ***Kuro Ink ***Belowski Ao ***Octavia Baxtar **Bitter ***Dark Angel ***PC Justice ***Troy Hancork **Sour ***Anti-Steven ***Axel O'Brien ***Vegeta Jr. ***Silver Heart Charming ***HIM *Wilson Carl Jones *Slash Master **Juicy ***Wilson Carl Jones ***Joey Crawler **Sweet ***Moondust ***Kizer Genesis ***Zuma the Large ***Reira Akada ***Nergal Jr. ***Toby **Bitter ***Owl Thunder ***Mad Light **Sour ***PC Justice ***King Nemestock ***Silver Heart Charming *Duke McFucy *Nergal Jr. *Joey Crawler *Shen Woo *Orendi **Juicy ***Zuma the Large **Sweet ***Toby ***Nergal Jr. ***Reira Akada **Bitter ***Soldier: 76 **Sour ***PC Justice ***King Nemestock *Mignon Beart *Toby **Juicy ***TJ Friday **Sweet ***Orendi ***Zuma the Large ***Reira Akada ***Nergal Jr. ***Kizer Genesis ***Moondust ***Joey Crawler ***Wilson Carl Jones ***Slash Master **Bitter ***Boost Bass ***Snowball **Sour ***PC Justice ***King Nemestock ***Silver Heart Charming ***HIM *Ruby Rose *Nando (Roserade) *Gladion (Silvally) *Snowball *The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Micani **Juicy ***Steven Star ***Dehorena **Sweet ***Catia **Bitter ***Dismember to Dismember **Sour ***King Nemestock *Hisao and Cool Man *Elena Dimitrov *Pistol *Goku Jr. **Juicy ***Gingka Storm ***Shenron Star ***Vegeta Jr. **Sweet ***Boost Bass **Bitter ***N/A **Sour ***Anti-Steven ***King Nemestock ***Silver Heart Charming ***Demongo *Shenron Star *Soldier: 76 **Juicy ***Reinhardt **Sweet ***Blizzard **Bitter ***Simon Mist ***Grace Mist **Sour ***Reaper ***Doc Black ***Ricky Bomber ***Kenneth Diesel *Reinhardt **Juicy ***Soldier: 76 **Sweet ***Blizzard **Bitter ***N/A **Sour ***Reaper ***Doc Black ***Ricky Bomber ***Kenneth Diesel *Blizzard *Simon Mist **Juicy ***Grace Mist ***Daniel Toshida ***Lincole Gilliam **Sweet ***Mimi ***Vector Shadows ***Robin Murakawa ***Blizzard **Bitter ***Morrison Werewolf ***Kira Hisoka ***Mizuka Sarina ***Leo Irvin ***Axel O'Brien ***Kenneth Diesel ***Chi ***Soldier: 76 **Sour ***HIM ***Demongo ***Silver Heart Charming ***Doc Black *Grace Mist *Lincoln Gilliam *Mimi **Juicy ***Grim Jr. ***Chi ***Dee Dee II ***Grace Mist **Sweet ***Simon Mist ***Vector Shadows ***Robin Murakawa ***Irwin ***Hoss Deglado **Bitter ***Minnie ***Bret Astronomanov ***Kira Hisoka ***Axel O'Brien **Sour ***HIM ***Mandy ***Grim *Vector Shadows *Robin Murakawa *Tremor *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warrior *Wally Beetles *Napstaton *El Sombra *Whitefang Mikey *Tommy Lynn *Snow Fairy *Misty Felix *Grim Jr. *Dipper Pines (Zodiac) **Juicy ***Mabel Pines ***Grunkle Stan ***Ford Pines ***Pacifica Northwest **Sweet ***Soos Ramirez ***Wendy Corduroy ***Old Man McGucket ***Grim Jr. ***Seth Hero ***Umeji Naganori ***BLU ***Simon Mist ***Grace Mist **Bitter ***Gideon Gleeful ***Robbie Valentino ***Minnie ***Civila ***Dexter Sargeal'Thor ***Anbius the Hanged Man ***Coyote Silverstein **Sour ***Mandy ***Grim ***Anti-Steven Jr. ***Demember to Dismember *Seth Hero *Red Riding Hood *Kishi Heiwa *Cinderella Charming *Jakob Phillips *Faith *Slayer *Irwin *Hoss Delgado *Spawn *Minnie *Civila *Dexter Sargeal'Thor *DAMON 5 *Mabel Pines (Zodiac) *Grunkle Stan (Zodiac) *Soos Ramirez (Zodiac) *Wendy Corduroy (Zodiac) *Cley Harris *Clara Harris *Kane Finsherkon *Concrete Man *Strafe *Leah Needlenam *X-Ray *Paul the Merchant *Agito90 *Helmet *John **Juicy ***Robo ***Rosie **Sweet ***Cosmo ***Johnstein ***Pistol ***Gladion ***Zero ***Wild Wolf **Bitter ***Hades ***Stockgil ***Geese Howard **Sour ***K' John *Robo *Rosie *Cosmo the Seedrian *Fiora *Hercules *John Mitchell *Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Shodown) *Zero *Joule *Ralph Star *Alvin Nickels *Ritcher Blazela *Anti-Steven *Jacker *Explender *Clawer *Jean Hunter *Conner Jigsaw *Stockgil **Juicy ***Starla ***Stockny Gat ***Hope Anarchy **Sweet ***Unknown Lester ***Danny Stardrop ***Elisa Lostness ***Ashley **Bitter ***John ***Vegus ***Nergal Jr. **Sour ***Anti-Steven *Stockny Gat *Unknown Lester *Danny Stardrop *Elisa Lostness *Dimtiri Blade *Maxwell Sins *Shinjiro Iron *Robert Young *Adriana Di Micco *Londen Donnel *Ultimate Blade *Vegas von Bluster *Vegus *Lucy Star *Bruce Greyson *Jeff Goldbullet *Kevin Lifeness *Eddy Feast *Shadow Clockstopper *Ladybug *Judgement Day *Hercules Anarchy *Leo Irvin *Raph Irvin *Rick the Crocodile *Cyber Joker Arcana Knight *Steven III *Dodger Wall *Angewomon *Carnage *Jesse *Dreaded Z *Taira no Kagekiyo *Mad Light *Pure Balcion *Victor Motors *Solid Mercer *Death Wish *Riddler Phantom *Firecracker Jim *Chang Koehan *Choi Bounge *Chara Razor *Octavia Baxter *Llewellyn Travis *Hector Abrhams *Troy Hancork *Geese Howard *Enoki Shigeru *Jokestar *Owl Thunder *Ninon Beart *Paul (Electivire) *Flint Genesis *Tri-Borg *Rare Hunter Ai *Tobias (Darkrai) *Angel *Dark Angel *Yuri Manga *Zeke One *Wuwei Shan *Armaldo Ramos *W.B. Gaster *PC Justice *King Nemestock *Catia *Lewis *Reaper *Doc Black *Ricky Bomber *Kenneth Diesel *Vegeta Jr. *Axel O'Brien *Chi *Violin *Hades *Ladydevimon *Kira Hisoka *Morrison Werewolf *Kaibaman *Silver Heart Charming *Mizuchi Sarina *Black Friday *Lone Vanguards *Demongo *HIM *Valon James Crocodile *Gill Bacon *Carlito Crunch *Claymore Burner *Marx Death *Spike Grass *Toxic McLovin *Dehorena *Dehorena *Umeji Naganori *Richard Skull *BLU *General Skarr *Mandy *Grim *Nigel Planter *Aziral BlazeFire *Coyote Silverstein *Anubis the Hanger Man *Bad Big Wolf *Redeemer *Gideon Gleeful (Zodiac) *Pacifica Northwest (Zodiac) *Robbie Valentino (Zodiac) *Old Man McGucket (Zodiac) *December to Dismember *Ford Pines (Zodiac) *Anti-Steven Jr. *Creeper *Johnstein *Boogeyman *Felicia *John Cena *Samurai Jack *SpongeJack (Dragon) *PatrickJack (Dragon) *PuffJack *Star Butterfly *Luluco *Ice Man *Sakura Hagiwara *Kevin Strikers *Ace Marshall *Scott Spencer *Kenji Otawaka *K' John *Aqua *Terra *Johnny Bravo *Ventus *Hope Anarchy *Perla Stardrop *Giovanna Gat *Akuma **Juicy ***None **Sweet ***None **Bitter ***John ***Steven Star **Sour ***Geese Howard ***Jim Homocide New Timeline After the defeat of The Infamous Arsonist, Chrom City and the original timeline are finally restored. The Avatar Player completed his mission as Doctor Snatched and everyone name the Avatar the President of Chrom City. The only way left is to get everyone back to their timeline. The scene move to Steven Star return back to Hectare City after the defeat of Jacker. When he met with Ralph and the other warrior, they're informed that Bruce Shador and Rosa Star are resting in Cairo hospital, as Steven realized that he's in the new timeline which prevented their deaths in the previous timeline. As Steven and the others enter the timeline, Jacker is revealed to be revived as well, this way returning with the fallen Invaded Cults. The scene ends with The Avatar Player watching the events of the new timeline on the Tower of Chorm City. As the credits are shown, a montage shows events that happen in the NMA universe as a result of the new timeline: *Steven Star and Ralph Star reuniting with Bruce Shador and Rosa Star. *Unknown Lester with Stockgil and Stockny facing against Icy Steven and Andius in Icy Steven's Castle. *The Enforcers became a good alliance for Hectare. *Gingka Storm with Asriel Dreemurr and a newly form Chara. *Rupert Charming as the new president of USA with a newly form Vanguards. *Armaldo Ramos happily married with Paige Hannah. *Overwatch reformed as one, with Reaper and the rest of Talon joining as well. *Simon Mist and Daniel Toshida facing against HIM-Aku with a surviving Grace Mist and Lincoln Gilliam. *Grim Jr. reunites with Minnie, Grim and a newly happy Mandy with a surviving Billy. *Dipper Pines and the rest of the Zodiac holders facing against Bill Cipher. *Seth Hero shown together with Rob Rider, Judy and Red Riding Hood and a Newly Puppy that look like the Bad Big Wolf.